battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Power of Three
Power of Three is the 6th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Speaker begins Cake At Stake with everyone receiving at least one vote (excluding Pencil) Pin is eliminated with 5 votes. However, had she used her Win Token (her number of votes would have been 2 ½), eliminating Pen instead with 3 votes. Speaker emphasizes to use win tokens before it's too late. Speaker divides the contestants into five teams, calling it "Teams in Teams". The Cherries split into 2 teams, and The Grapes split into 3 teams. The five teams must cross a river to the first island, where they look for paddles and a raft in safes. Then they try to get a key on island two to unlock the door on island three. Pen asks if one of them is Dream Island, and Speaker cuts him off with a NO. Bubble, Match and Pencil quickly get a lead. Snowball and Golf Ball argue, as their teammate Rocky does nothing. Snowball picks him up and plows through the other contestants. As Ice Cube falls, Rocky pukes on her. Coiny panics and rushes to Island One with Needle. Match bickers about SB, and Bubble suggests to swim to Island One. Speaker Box tells Snowball to go back for Golf Ball, and forces him to swim back. Leafy, Teardrop and Tennis Ball are the first to arrive. Their first safe has a teddy bear in it. Coiny and Needle arrive at Island One, and Coiny asks Needle where Ice Cube is. Needle says she doesn't know, after slapping him for calling her "Needy". The alliance arrives next in 2nd, while Snowball gets mad at GB, throwing her and Rocky across the river, and Ice Cube surfaces. Firey falls into the river, so Pen and Eraser turn on the Firey Recovery Center. Match finds an egg. Coiny nominates himself as team leader. TB finds a flower, and gripes about it. Leafy replies how she doesn't like Flower (the contestant). Match finds a baseball cap, and Coiny finds the raft and paddles. SB gets mad at his team again, and Pen and Eraser wait for the FRC to warm up. SB and Leafy find the raft and paddles, and Tennis Ball gets frustrated at Leafy for falling to third. Match finds a basketball. Firey finally regenerates. Bubble finds a ball. Match closes the safe on the ball, a gear and Pencil. Coiny gets a key. Golf Ball lectures Snowball on not building a stable structure. The alliance FINALLY finds the raft, and Pen panics because his team is in last. TD gets a key, and SB falls over. Coiny's key won't unlock the door. Firey finds the raft immediately, and his team sets off for Island Two. Match realizes they forgot Pencil, and begin searching for her. Leafy can't unlock the door either. GB tells SB he "never learns", and Pen's team arrives. Firey kicks down SB's structure, making him falls for the third time. Firey tries to climb the pole, but realizes it's slippery. Match finally finds Pencil, and Coiny finds another key. Firey gets a key. Leafy gets another key. Coiny's key is fake, but Firey's isn't, so Pen, Eraser and Firey get Win Tokens and are shot into the sky. Leafy gets inside too. Every team gets a key, and start paddling. Pencil's works, and the alliance is safe. Coiny's works, but SB shoves his team out of the way. Snowball, Golf Ball and Rocky are shot into the air. Coiny's team comes in right after. Needle slaps the speaker for calling her Needy, who then tells her team that they are up for elimination. The team begins to worry, and the episode ends. The final clip shows Pen, Eraser, and Leafy in the air. Pen wonders out loud why they are still in the air, and Leafy asks Pen and Eraser "Are we going up or down now?" Trivia *This is the fourth and last time Pin refused to use her win token for the same reason. *This is the first time Snowball performs his dramatic "NOOOOOOO!" yell, which he does several times before he is eliminated. *Running Gag: Needle slapping someone and saying "Don't call me Needy! But, no." *This is one time where the teams are broken down into smaller groups. *In a flashback of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Firey is happy. But in the actual episode, he looked worried. Gallery of images 10 vs 10.png|All contestants|link=10 vs 10.png 6 vs 9.png|5 contestants removed|link=6 vs 9.png Frc.jpg|The Fiery Recovery Center as seen in the episode. thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes